


don't need to be loved (by you)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic, bet not, i wonder if moas still remember of me, lapslock, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don't need to be loved by youBut I wanna let you in my roomWe could talk 'bout the stars and the moonBut I don't need to loved by youLoved By Youby Terror Jr
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	don't need to be loved (by you)

**Author's Note:**

> been so blocked. and when i finally get to write something it sucks. do send help.  
> [🎨](https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co)

soobin was about to rest on his bed before he heard knocking on his window. his first thought was _what the hell?_ followed by _who would do that at such an hour?_ and then by _ah, i think i know_ … his chest felt tight at the realization, but even at that, he couldn’t help but smile.

“it is two in the morning,” he deadpanned, facing the other who was standing through the other side of his window. “yeonjun-hyung.”

“yeah, yeah, as if that has ever stopped me before.” he shrugged, entering the other’s room without an invite. soobin could only sigh but let it be. he would always let yeonjun has it his way.

“still…” he weakly said, closing the window and moving back to his bed. it wasn’t surprising that the older has made himself comfortable on it. “what’s up?”

“what? can’t your hyung visit you because he feels like it?”

 _ah, as always… pretending to be cool_. the thought made soobin sad, knowing damn well that yeonjun often kept his act up, as if he had the strength to fight the entire planet. but he didn’t, and this was why he was in his place to begin with. he could pretend all he wants, but he knew better. 

so he just put the blankets over his head, letting the other cuddle his taller shape. it didn’t matter what yeonjun’s intentions were. it didn’t matter if he was being selfish, in need of support, or if he genuinely liked soobin’s presence. 

it wasn’t like he needed yeonjun to like him, to love him. he just let him do this every time because… because why not? right?

“the stars and the moon was quite pretty outside.”

upon hearing the other’s quite mumbling, he turned to stare at him. it was obviously too dark, but with his sight used with the lack of light, soobin quickly meet yeonjun’s eyes. those pretty eyes that were already locked on his face. “yeah?”

“mm-hmm. the sky is quite clear right now. unusual, right? with all the pollution… but it was really shiny.”

“have you identified any constellation?”

yeonjun shook his head. “i don’t really know any.”

“not even orion? it’s so easy to spot.”

“orion? what’s that?”

“are you-- are you for real?”

the older stayed quiet for a while before bursting a laugh. “choi soobin, you…”

“shh, we don’t want to wake up my parents,” he shushed the other. “what about me?”

yeonjun stayed a couple of seconds just staring at soobin’s face, his heart beating slightly faster. he hoped it wasn’t noticeable, after all, the other was pressed against himself. “nothing. never mind.”

 _please, tell me,_ soobin thought to himself. “okay,” he said instead.

it was terrifying, whatever the other wasn’t telling him. he’d love to know the truth, but at the same time, he didn’t. it was fine, it wasn’t like they were anything more than friends. it didn’t matter if this was all in soobin’s head. it didn’t matter that it was all lies. it didn’t matter that it was just a simple yet fake fantasy world they had when the two of them were together, or even lost in each other. nothing really mattered. 

he didn’t need to be loved by yeonjun anyway.

(but that’s what he _wanted._ even if he told himself otherwise.)


End file.
